Verba volant scripta manent
by Cole Stewart
Summary: Quelques lettres adressées à leurs proches. Que pensait Sirius de Dumbledore? Regulus de son frère? Qu'est-ce que James aurait voulu dire à Harry? Qu'est-ce que Voldemort pourrait confier à ce cher Dumby?
1. Chapter 1

À mon frère

Cher Sirius,

Je ne pensais plus jamais t'écrire, plus jamais te faire part de mes sentiments, plus jamais penser à toi. Cependant, si j'ai rédigé cette lettre c'est que j'ai mes raisons.

Si j'écris aujourd'hui c'est parce que, pour la première fois, je vais faire preuve d'autant de courage que toi. Aujourd'hui, je vais trahir mon maître. Je tenais absolument à ce que tu le saches avant que je le fasse, avant que je meurs.

Avant de mourir, je voulais savoir, m'aimes-tu encore, mon frère? est-ce-que tu m'as un jour aimé? Cela ne sert à rien de répondre, je te fais là seulement part des questions que je me pose avant d'accomplir l'acte qui va changer ma vie, ou plutôt l'achever.

Regulus Arcturus Black,

Ton frère.


	2. Chapter 2

Chère Lily-Jolie,

Une semaine est passée depuis les vacances et tu me manques déjà. J'espère que tu te portes bien, que tu passes un bon Noël et que tu as reçu ton cadeau, tout comme j'espère que tu liras ma lettre et que tu ne la jetteras pas sous prétexte que je t'insupporte et que tu me hais, ce qui, soit dit en passant, est faux. J'espère aussi une lettre de ta part, je ne te demande pas un roman, quelques mots suffiront, souhaites moi au moins de passer de bonnes fêtes.

Le grand et l'unique,

James Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Cher Sirius,

Bien que je doute qu'une lettre de ma part ne t'enchante pas, je me devais de t'écrire, au moins pour que tu saches que quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé par ma faute, j'aimais James. Je l'aimais comme on aime un frère, et cela tu le sais, parce que c'est comme cela que l'on était, nous les Maraudeurs, tous frères, à la vie à la mort.

Je regrette tellement, Sirius, mais il m'a menacé, moi et ma famille. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais pour ce que j'ai fait aux Potter, mais je sais aussi que jamais tu ne comprendrais pourquoi j'ai fait cela. Rappelles-toi seulement que j'avais mes raisons.

Si, mais j'en doute, tu voulais me rejoindre, je serais là où sera mon maître. Je pense que si jamais nous nous revoyons, tu me tueras, mais je tiens tout de même à t'adresser ces mots.

Ton ancien ami,

Nouvel ennemi,

Peter.


	4. Chapter 4

Mon cher petit Harry,

Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je suis mort et que Queudver nous a trahis, ce qui n'a aucune chance d'arriver, mais il est imprudent de trop faire confiance aux gens, même à nos plus proches amis. J'espère sincèrement que tu n'auras jamais à lire cette lettre.

Là, à l'instant où je t'écris, tu es en train de jouer avec Patmol et vous riez tous deux aux éclats. Je t'ai dit plus haut que j'espérais que tu n'aurais jamais à lire cela mais, bien que ça soit juste, le pire serait que tu n'es jamais à lire ces lignes parce que tu es mort en même temps que nous. Et puis, même si ta mère et moi mourons, Sirius sera toujours là pour s'occuper de toi.

Je t'aime, Harry, et j'espère que tu connaîtras une vie heureuse.

Ton père.


	5. Chapter 5

Mère, Père,

Vous vouliez être informé au plus vite de ma maison, je vous fais donc savoir que le choixpeau a jugé bon de m'envoyer à Gryffondor, et j'en suis fier. N'allez surtout pas croire que j'aurais préféré rejoindre Serpentard et faire comme tous les Black. Au risque de me répéter, je suis fier de ne pas être comme vous.

Fier de ne pas ressembler au tas d'immondices que vous êtes.

En espérant que vous fassiez une attaque en lisant,

Sirius.


	6. Chapter 6

Maman,

Aujourd'hui, le règne de Voldemort prend fin. Il a enfin été vaincu.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis senti obligé de t'écrire ces mots. Peut-être est-ce en raison du fait que toi, tu n'aies pas eu la chance de profiter de ta famille à cause de lui. En tout cas, il m'a pris la soudaine envie de t'écrire ces quelques mots, de t'avertir que nous n'aurons plus jamais à vivre sous le joug de cet horrible mage noir.

J'aurais tellement aimé vous connaître, papa et toi. J'aurais tellement aimé vivre avec vous. Nous aurions été une famille. Si seulement la prophétie n'avait jamais existée… Je ne me plaindrais pas plus, il est impossible de savoir ce qu'il se serait passé dans ces conditions, bien qu'il me plaise de la faire.

Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily,

Je sais que jamais je n'aurais le courage de t'envoyer cette lettre, mais t'écrire ces mots me donne l'impression d'extérioriser ce que je ressens pour toi.

Je t'aime, Lily. Pas de l'amour platonique qui régit une amitié. Non, moi, ce que j'aurais voulu, c'est être à la place de James Potter. Quand je pense que lui peut te toucher et pas moi, j'en tremble de rage. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'a-t-il de si spécial que je n'ai pas ?

Je regrette tellement ce que je t'ai dit, il y a maintenant deux ans, dans le parc. Mais sache, Lily, que je n'ai jamais voulu que notre amitié en pâtisse. Je t'aime trop pour pouvoir me passer de ta présence.

Prends soin de toi,

Severus.


	8. Chapter 8

Cher Monsieur Lupin,

J'ai ouïe dire récemment que personne ne voulait vous offrir d'emploi en raison de votre condition. C'est donc naturellement que j'ai pensé tout d'abord à vous afin d'assurer le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous préciser que je ne tolérerais aucun refus de votre part. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix. Etant donné que votre réponse ne laisse pas de doute, je n'attendrais pas de lettre de confirmation de votre part. La rentrée aura lieu le 1er septembre.

Cordialement,

Albus Dumbledore.


	9. Chapter 9

Cher Harry,

Tu ne te rappelles certainement pas de moi, mais fut un temps, tes parents m'ont désigné pour être ton parrain. Aujourd'hui, tu dois sûrement me haïr en raison de l'opinion publique et je ne t'en voudrais pas pour cela.

Personne ne connait la véritable histoire. Tu dois être persuadé que j'ai trahi mes amis et que j'ai tué Peter. Tout cela est faux, jamais je n'aurais pu faire ça, que ce soit parce que j'aimais tes parents, mais aussi de par le fait que jamais je n'ai été le gardien du Secret. Tu te demandes qui l'était ? Et bien, c'était ce cher Peter, celui-là même que l'on m'accuse d'avoir assassiné.

Tu ne croiras jamais mon histoire, j'en suis certain, et c'est pourquoi tu ne liras jamais ces mots. Peut-être un jour aurais-je l'occasion de te les dire, mais je n'ose pas espérer que tu me crois.

Sirius.


	10. Chapter 10

Mon très cher Albus,

Je n'aurais certainement jamais le courage de vous révéler ces choses de vive voix, aussi c'est pour cela que je préfère vous écrire. N'est-ce pas là un comble pour une Gryffondor de manquer de courage ?

Je ne sais pas comment formuler mes pensées alors que de simples mots pourraient les exprimer mieux que tout. Ces quelques mots, cela fait des années que je brûle de vous les dire, et pourtant, jamais je n'ai réussi. Je dois paraître fort pitoyable à me débattre ainsi avec les mots.

Je vous aime Albus.

Minerva.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella,

Je sais que tu ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ton traître à son sang de cousin, et moi-même je n'ai pas spécialement envie de recroiser ta route de sitôt, jamais au mieux.

Si je te contacte aujourd'hui, c'est seulement pour te faire part de ma grande incompréhension quant au fait que tu te maries. Comprend moi, jamais je n'aurais pensé que la combative et déchaînée Bellatrix Black prendrais un jour un époux. Comment as-tu pu laisser des gens te forcer la main à ce point-là ? Narcissa, je comprends parfaitement qu'elle se soumette au choix de vos parents, mais toi, c'est la nouvelle la plus improbable que j'apprends depuis longtemps.

Je suis en train de me remémorer ce que tu disais enfant à ce sujet, je me demande sérieusement comment une personne peut accomplir des actes s'éloignant tant de sa pensée. Comment des gens qui disent te connaître, être ta famille, t'aimer, peuvent-ils te faire cela ? C'est horrible de leur part de faire ça à quelqu'un d'aussi libre que toi. Enfin, libre jusqu'à un certain point.

Je ne souhaite pas bonne chance à ton nouvel époux, je pense que ce serait mal pris étant donné mon statut de traître à son sang, mais il va en avoir besoin.

Celui qui fut ton cousin,

Sirius.


	12. Chapter 12

Andromeda,

Comment as-tu pu me faire cela ? Sais-tu à quel point tu as fait pleurer Cissy ? Non, mais moi si. Moi, j'ai dû aller la calmer quand on lui a annoncé la nouvelle, alors que la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire c'était te demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi partir avec un vulgaire sang de bourbe ? Dorénavant, je te hais, Andro, comme tu vas me haïr sous peu.

Bellatrix.


	13. Chapter 13

James,

Je suis désolé, si désolé. Si je n'avais pas laissé ma place à ce sal traître de Peter, si j'avais été le gardien, tu serais certainement encore en vie. Harry ne connaitras jamais son père ! Il n'aura jamais de famille à cause de ce salaud de Queudver et de Dumbledore qui se croit tout permis !

Car sache, Cornedrue, que ce cher professeur a envoyé Hagrid pour récupérer ton fils. Comme tu t'y attendrais si le secret n'avait pas été révélé, j'ai protesté vivement, mais, si je voulais vus venger Lily et toi, je ne pouvais pas emmener Harry. Bien sûr, je comptais le récupérer une fois l'ignoble traître exécuté. Mais tu connais Peter, lâche comme il est, il n'a pas tenu à m'affronter loyalement et s'est enfui sous sa forme de rat après avoir coupé l'un de ses doigts et massacré des dizaines de moldus. Evidemment, j'ai été accusé à sa place, mon transfert pour Azkaban devrait bientôt avoir lieu.

Tout cela pour te dire, mon frère, que j'ai failli dans mon rôle de protecteur envers ton fils et qu'il va maintenant vivre avec la sœur de Lily.

Je suis désolé,

Sirius.


	14. Chapter 14

Albus,

Je voulais depuis toujours vous dire ces mots, c'est bien dommage que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion avant votre mort.

Ce que je voulais vous dire, ou plutôt demande, c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir empêché de recueillir Harry alors que vous saviez certainement que sa tante abhorrait absolument chaque chose se rapportant à la magie ? Il est vrai que je n'ai pas longtemps insisté auprès de Hagrid, mais si vous m'aviez laissé récupérer mon filleul, jamais je ne serais partis à la poursuite de Queudver, jamais je n'aurais passé douze ans à Azkaban ! Jamais Harry n'aurait vécu dans un placard ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est de votre faute, que mes malheurs, ceux de mon filleul et de tant d'autres, ne font partie que d'un vaste plan que vous auriez mis au point.

Pour tout cela, Albus, je n'ai plus réussi à vous respecter. A cause de tous ces plans complexes et parfois cruels, vous avez perdu à mes yeux cette image de grand-père sympathique. A vrai dire, je ne vous vois plus que comme le manipulateur que vous êtes, ou plutôt que vous étiez. Votre mort aura peut-être du bon.

Sirius Black.


	15. Chapter 15

Le personnage à qui Maugrey envoie cette lettre est un personnage de Sengetsu, vous pourrez retrouver ce perso dans sa fic L'Eveil d'une Poufsouffle et dans les deux autres tomes. Bien sûr, je lui ai demandé si cela ne la dérangeait pas avant de publier ce texte.

Bonne lecture !

Salut Gamine,

L'ordre a besoin de toi. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'écrire autant, mais Albus a voulu que je t'écrive car tu serais plus « réceptive » quand c'est moi qui te demande quelque chose d'après lui. Reviens.

Je sais que tu as raison, je ne voulais pas t'envoyer cela, comme je l'ai déjà écrit. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : défonce le plus de mangemorts possible. Et n'oublie pas, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Fol-Œil.


	16. Chapter 16

Maman,

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris, tu ne pourras sans doute jamais lire ces mots. J'espère tout de même qu'un jour une avancée médicale pourra vous aider papa et toi, grand-mère aussi espère. L'espoir est la seule chose que nous ayons en rapport avec votre guérison.

La guerre contre Voldemort et ses sbires s'est achevée voilà deux jours, je regrette que tu ne puisses peut-être jamais savoir que ce pourquoi tu as œuvré a été accompli. J'aurais aimé tuer cet immonde mage noir moi-même, au moins les mangemorts responsables de votre état, j'aurais aimé être digne d'être votre fils. Je ne me considère pas encore comme digne de cet honneur.

Je t'aime.

Neville.


	17. Chapter 17

Albus,

Je croyais avoir tout vu au cours de ma vie, mais là, tu fais fort ! Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu me demandes ? Je ne peux pas enseigner à tous ces gamins ! Et même si je l'avais voulu, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que de m'occuper d'une bande d'ignorant incapable et stupide. Je suis auror, par Merlin ! Enfin, je l'étais. Cela ne change rien au fait que j'aurais toujours mieux à faire que d'accomplir cette tâche ingrate.

Je sais que tu as énormément de mal à trouver un professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, mais moi ! Je ne suis certainement pas le plus qualifié, les époux Londubat enseigneraient mieux que l'ex-auror couturé de cicatrices que je suis. Et puis, tu risquerais d'avoir des ennuis avec le ministère si j'acceptais ton offre, bien que je sache que tu te fous complètement de ces gratte-papiers.

Etant donné que tu semblais désespéré dans ta dernière lettre, j'ai décidé que si jamais tu ne trouvais pas d'enseignant d'ici fin août, je consentirais à faire ce que tu me demandes bien que cela ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde.

Fol-Œil.


	18. Chapter 18

Frank,

Que je t'aime, mon fils. Je t'aime tant. Et ton épouse Alice, elle était si adorable… J'aime tellement votre fils… Je vous aime, tous les trois, tellement fort que parfois, lorsque je vous regarde, Alice et toi, allongés dans vos lits à Sainte-Mangouste, que je pourrais aller, là à l'instant, massacrer les mangemorts qui vous ont fait ça.

Vous me manquez énormément, et à Neville aussi. J'essaie de le rendre le plus heureux possible, mais il lui manque des parents, je ne suis que sa grand-mère.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris cela. Tu ne le liras jamais. Tu resteras tout le reste de ta vie sur un lit d'hôpital. Il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Ta mère qui jamais ne cessera de t'aimer.


	19. Chapter 19

Dumbledore,

Je trouve la situation très comique; je vous envoie une lettre, comme quoi, les choses changent. Au moment où vous ouvrirez cette enveloppe, je serais déjà loin, en route vers vers la dernière bataille que vous livrerez, car vous n'allez pas tarder à mourir, n'est-ce pas? J'ai toujours pensé que l'approche de votre mort me rendrait fou de joie, mais maintenant que c'est le cas, j'ai l'impression que l'on va tuer mon meilleur ami.

Vous vous dites sans aucun doute que je ne peux pas connaître ce genre de relation, que je ne sais pas ce que c'est. À moins bien sûr que vous soyez trop choqué par le fait que je vous compare à un ami.

Eh bien, pour répondre aux questions que vous allez certainement vous poser, j'ai eu des amis. Vous rappelez-vous de Charles Montgomery et d'Éliane Thompson? Ils étaient mes amis jusqu'au jour où j'ai commis un fait regrettable, la seule chose que j'ai jamais regrettée.

C'était une belle journée de mai, nous étions tous trois en sixième année. Éliane nous avait proposé une balade dans le parc afin de profiter du temps magnifique. Bien évidemment, Charles et moi l'avions suivis, il était dans tous les cas impossible de lui résister. Nous débattions tranquillement par rapport aux examens, ils étaient à Serdaigle après tout, quand un groupe d'adolescents de ma maison approcha. C'était Abraxas Malefoy accompagné de ses acolytes dotés de la même intelligence que lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de nous et leur leader au visage androgyne commença à s'en prendre à moi en raison du fait que je ne sois qu'un "vulgaire sang-mêlé" en reprenant ses mots. Mes amis me défendirent, les provoquèrent, et quand Malefoy et les autres atrophiés du cerveau réagirent enfin, j'ai fui, je les ai laissés combattre seul contre cinq élèves étant connu pour ne pas hésiter à user de magie noire. Ils ne m'ont plus jamais adressé la parole, plus jamais regardé, plus rien. Et la seule chose que je sais quant à ce qu'ils ont subi c'est qu'ils ont du passer deux bonnes semaines à l'infirmerie.

Je suppose que vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela? Eh bien, je pense que j'ai besoin de me confier, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion...

Il me semble que je n'ai rien d'autre à vous confesser, à moins que les détails des massacres de moldus et de sangs-de-bourbes ne vous intéressent? Si c'est le cas, Bellatrix a pris quelques photos, je pourrais vous les envoyer plus tard. Par Merlin, j'oubliais! Plus tard, vous serez mort!

Salutations,

Lord Voldemort.


	20. Chapter 20

Très cher Hagrid,

Je voulais vous écrire afin de m'excuser. Jamais je n'aurais dû réagir de manière si virulente, surtout que vous aviez raison, j'ai bien du sang de géant. Mais, je ne me désole pas de ne pas vous l'avoir révélé au cours de notre conversation étant donné la révélation au grand jour de votre nature et les conséquences qui en ont découlé.

Maintenant que tout cela a été dit, je voulais vous demander si un rendez-vous vous intéresserait? J'attends votre réponse avec impatience.

Je vous prie d'agréer l'expression de mes sentiments distingués,

Olympe Maxime.


	21. Chapter 21

Mon cher Remus,

Je sais que tu es extrêmement occupé à cause de ta mission pour l'ordre, mais j'espère que tu prendras tout de même la peine de me lire. Après tout, ne suis-je pas ton plus vieil ami encore en vie?

Tu t'imagines bien que ce n'est pas pour te rappeler ce fait regrettable que je te contact, mais plutôt à cause de mes pensées. L'isolement me pèses, Remus. Ce matin encore, je me surprenais à fixer avec envie toutes choses ayant pu me mettre à mort se trouvant dans la maison.

Reviens vite, mon ami, toi seul sera capable de me retirer ces sombres envies de la tête.

Ton ami aimant,

Sirius


	22. Chapter 22

Lily,

Je ne sais pas comment nous en sommes arrivées là. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 1er novembre 1981 et tu es morte hier soir. J'ai honte que ce soit ta mort qui me fasse réagir et qui me décide seulement maintenant à t'écrire. J'ai honte et je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été horrible avec toi.

J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je vais me rattraper en élevant ton fils, ce petit Harry, comme s'il était mon propre enfant, mais je crains que cela soit impossible. En effet, Vernon est incapable de voir en lui autre chose qu'un monstre qui ne mérite en aucun cas l'amour et la considération et moi, je ne puis faire plus que le garder sous mon toit, je n'arrive même pas à le regarder dans les yeux sans qu'il ne me rappelle à quel point j'ai été une sœur immonde.

Je sais à quel point tu dois être déçue, il est normal de souhaiter le meilleur pour ses enfants. Ainsi, j'ai peur de me sentir horriblement mal et honteuse jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Ta sœur qui regrette,

Pétunia.


	23. Chapter 23

Avant que vous ne lisiez cette partie, je dois vous dire que l'émetteur de cette lettre est le personnage de ma fiction L'envol du serpents, mais qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre.

Salut James,

Je me sens pathétique. Je me sens mal. Je n'aurais jamais le courage – à moins que cela ne soit la stupidité – de t'envoyer ces quelques mots. C'est pitoyable je t'écris alors que tu m'as clairement rejetée, alors que tu t'es détourné de moi. Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment évoluer, la guerre est finie, et les Serpentard ne sont pas tous de futurs mangemorts.

Ton père, lui, a réussi à dépasser tout cela je sais que tu détestes être comparé à lui, mais tu as tellement à apprendre d'oncle Harry. Je ne sais pas finalement lequel de nous deux est le plus déplorable, moi, après tout, je ne me suis jamais dit supérieur à qui que ce soit sans en avoir la preuve toi, c'est ce que tu fais en refusant de comprendre le fait que la cérémonie de Répartition ne change ne rien un individu, elle lui offre seulement l'opportunité de rejoindre un groupe qui lui ressemble.

Te rappelles-tu des mots du professeur Flitwick le jour de notre arrivée à Poudlard ? Il a dit « Tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille ». Eh bien, Serpentard est ma nouvelle famille, puisqu'il semblerait que l'ancienne m'ait tourné le dos.

Claris.


	24. Chapter 24

Les personnages de cette lettre vienne de ma fic L'envol du serpent

Claris,

M'as tu aimé? Je me pose cette question tous les jours et, bien que je sache que cette lettre ne te trouvera sans doute jamais, je ne peux faire autre chose qu'espérer une réponse. Tout s'est passé trop vite, trop vite pour que je puisse t'expliquer, ou même que je puisse me l'expliquer.

Reviendras-tu un jour? Sache que je n'arrêterai jamais de t'attendre, au moins pour que tu comprennes. Me pardonneras-tu pour autant? L'ancienne Claris, celle que je connaissais, n'aurais pas hésité un seul instant, mais cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne savons plus rien l'un de l'autre.

James


	25. Chapter 25

Charlie,

Je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait. Je regrette tant. J'aimerai qu'un jour tu puisses me pardonner. Tu sais. Je crois que je t'aimais vraiment, mais je sais qu'il est trop tard, que nous ne pourrons plus jamais éprouver quoi que ce soit l'un pour l'autre. C'est dommage, je me rappelle comme c'était bien avec toi avant que nous soyons séparés par ce nourrisson que j'attendais.

Maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne me supporte pas de reprocher notre séparation à ma propre fille, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Et puis, je suis sûre que si nous n'avions pas eu Claris, tu ne m'aurais pas quittée. C'est horrible, je le sais, mais je sais aussi que je suis une très mauvaise mère.

Tu m'en veux parce que mon père l'a fiancée avec le fils Nott ? Eh bien, tu en as tous les droits, tu es son père et tu l'aimes, mais ne me mets jamais ce mariage sur le dos, je n'ai jamais eu aucun droit de décision sur elle, toutes ces choses que tu me reproches, c'est mon père qui les a mises en œuvre, pas moi.

J'espère avoir un jour le courage de t'envoyer cette lettre, ce n'est en tout cas pas le cas maintenant.

Irina


	26. Chapter 26

Mon cher Severus,

Tu m'as déçue. Jamais je n'aurai cru que tu puisses me renier moi, renier toutes ces années d'amitié durant lesquelles nous avons affronté ensemble le regard du monde. J'espère que tu sais à quel point cela m'a choqué de t'entendre me dire toutes ces horreurs, mais peut-être que nous nous sommes maintenant trop éloignés pour que tu te doutes de ce que je ressens.

Tout le monde me disait que tu avais changé, que tu n'étais pas fréquentable. Depuis ce jour dans le parc, je me rends compte que plutôt que de te défendre bêtement quand ces abrutis de Maraudeurs t'attaquaient, j'aurais dû me taire et te laisser essuyer leurs insultes.

Devant la lumière que m'apportent ces révélations, je ne peux que me douter que tu comptes imiter tes « amis », ces horribles serpents. Mais, crois-tu que si jamais tu tombais dans la déconvenue Mulciber, Averey ou encore Rosier continuerait à se trouver à tes côtés ? Si un jour tu leur deviens inutile, ils te laisseront tous tomber, comme toi tu les laisserais tomber si jamais ils venaient à perdre tout pouvoir. Est-ce ça ta définition d'amitié ? je ne l'aurais jamais cru de toi, mais je ne suis plus sûre de rien te concernant. J'espère sincèrement que tu vas te ressaisir mais sache que jamais je ne redeviendrai ton amie.

Lily


	27. Chapter 27

Mère,

Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir, toi, père, et tout tes autres satanés rejetons. Aucun de vous n'a jamais eu d'ambition, ni papa ni toi, vous être apparenté ne pourra que me désavantager concernant ma carrière au Ministère. J'aimerais tellement que tu saches à quel point j'ai honte d'être né dans cette famille. Te rends-tu compte que si nous avions de l'argent, nous pourrions être considérés de même que les Malfoy ? Eh oui, les Weasley auraient des soutiens autres qu'Albus Dumbledore l'avis des Weasley serait important au ministre de la Magie les Weasley seraient tellement riches qu'ils vivraient dans un palais, ne manqueraient jamais de rien… Si seulement vous compreniez tous tout cela, je n'aurais pas à avoir besoin de quitter la maison, de vous ignorer.

Sache que dorénavant je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec aucun de vous tous. J'aurais dû faire cela plus tôt, peut-être que l'on se serait moins moqué de mes origines. Les Weasley sont des sorciers depuis aussi longtemps que l'on s'en souvienne et pourtant, nous vivons dans la boue, est-ce qu'aucun de vous trouve ça normal ?

Salutations,

Percy


	28. Chapter 28

Madame Pétunia Dursley,

J'ai la délicate mission d'être celui qui le premier doit vous annoncer la tragique nouvelle de la mort de votre sœur ainsi que de celle de son mari, James Potter. Devant vous se trouve le fruit de leur union, Harry James Potter, qui est le seul survivant du massacre de cette nuit du trente-et-un octobre 1981, une date qui, cela ne fait aucun doute, restera gravée dans les mémoires.

Mais, pour que vous compreniez ce que représente la garde de cet enfant, il faut d'a que je vous explique certaines choses. Tout d'abord, vous ne devez pas être sans savoir qu'une terrible guerre se déroulait dans le monde magique, opposant un homme se faisant appeler Lord Voldemort, partisan de l'extermination des moldus, au camp de la Lumière, dont je fais partie en tant que créateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'organisation que défendait Lily et votre beau frère, et défendant les droits des sorciers.

Il y a un peu plus d'un an, peu avant la venue au monde de Harry, on m'a révélé une prophétie qui semblait pouvoir concerner votre neveu. Sans aller plus en avant dans les détails, je vous dirait seulement que les Potter se sont mis à l'abris avant d'être trahi par l'un de leurs amis les plus proches, Sirius Black.

Ainsi, il semble que son allégeance soit passée à l'ennemi, et il aurait certainement dévoilé la cachette de James et Lily afin que les Seigneurs des Ténèbres puisse détruire l'enfant de la prophétie. En revanche, la mort de votre sœur - qui s'apparente plus à un sacrifice - aurait créé une protection qui a empêché le sortilège de mort de le tuer. Si je vous confie aujourd'hui votre neveu alors que nombre de sorciers avec des liens de parenté plus ou moins proche des Potter se battront sa garde, c'est parce que la protection de sa mère ne sera que plus renforcée s'il se trouve sous la garde de quelqu'un du même sang qu'elle.

Au regard de ce fait, je suis persuadé que vous comprenez à quel point il est important que ce soit vous et personne d'autre qui prenne en charge Harry.

De plus, il est important qu'il grandisse hors du monde sorcier où il est devenu très célèbre, car cette célébrité pourrait lui nuire. Seul votre monde pourra le préserver.

J'ajouterai aussi qu'il ne faudra jamais - et j'insiste sur le jamais - lui dire quoi que ce soit concernant le monde magique, que ce soit par rapport à la mort de ses parents, Poudlard, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Dans le cas où il en viendrait à se poser des questions, vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire que ses parents sont morts dans un accident quelconque, mais surtout sans jamais les lui décrire, parlez lui en en termes assez péjoratifs, il en va de sa survie. Dernièrement, je vous demande de ne surtout manifester aucune tendresse à Harry, il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il se mette à vous apprécier, cela pourrait compromettre son avenir héroïque.

Je crois ne pas avoir d'autres précisions à faire, peut-être viendrais-je un jour voir ce que devient l'enfant donc, si vous tenez à la santé de votre petit Dudley, je vous conseille d'applique mes conseils à la lettre.

Sincères salutations,

Albus Dumbledore.


	29. Chapter 29

Mon cher Gellert,

J'espère que tu recevras ma lettre, que les gardiens de ta prison ne te cacheront pas que j'ai pris la peine de t'écrire quelques mots, comme il semblerait qu'ils l'aient fait toutes les autres fois où j'ai pris la plume pour communiquer avec toi.

J'aimerais tout d'abord que tu saches que même s'il m'est impossible de te faire retrouver le monde, c'est ce à quoi je pense chaque jours, parfois plus d'une fois tant et si bien qu'il m'arrive de ne rien faire d'autre que de regarder les rares photos de toi que j'ai conservé.

Sache que la chose que je voudrais el plus au monde, c'est de te prendre une dernière fois dans mes bras.

Amoureusement,

Albus


	30. Chapter 30

Salut Harry,

Je sais que tu as énormément de dossier à compléter au Ministère, que tu es directeur du département de la justice magique, que tes obligations ne te permettent pas de papoter avec ton épouse par hiboux interposés, que ton travail est très prenant, que tu ne pourras sûrement pas rentrer ce soir pour l'heure du dîner, que je vais devoir te laisser une portion de pot-au-feu et une part de tarte à la mélasse sortie, que tu vas sans doute réveiller les enfants en rentrant, que tu vas sans doute être appelé en pleine nuit pour une urgence, bla bla bla…

Mais je me demandais si, entre deux procès, réclamations ou que sais-je d'autres, tu pourrais aller chercher Teddy chez Andromeda ? Tu seras un amour.

Tendrement,¨

Ginny


	31. Chapter 31

Salut Mione,

Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. A vrai dire, je en sais pas si c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais tenté ou la meilleur, celle qui va me gâcher la vie ou alors la changer tant que je ne pourrais être plus heureux, mais je ne le saurais pas si je ne tente rien. D'ailleurs, n'as-tu pas un adage moldu qui le dit ?

Enfin, ce que je veux te dire est très difficile à avouer, surtout à la femme avec qui je suis marié depuis dix ans, mais je te dois bien ça après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Hermione, ma chérie, je te quitte, je veux refaire ma vie avec Lavande Brown.

Encore une fois, avant de te fournir de plus amples explications, j'aimerais te rappeler que j'ai passé la journée à méditer cette décision. Concernant Lavande te moi, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, mais c'est comme si j'arrêtais de respirer à chaque fois qu'elle entre dans la même pièce, le souffle coupé par sa beauté, etv ses réflexions sont si spirituelles… comment résister ?

Je te fais confiance pour expliquer aux enfants cela, tu le feras bien mieux que moi. d'ailleurs, en parlant de Rose et Hugo, je ne compte pas demander leur garde, Lavande veut que nous ayons les nôtres et je ne compte pas le lui refuser. Ainsi, je sais que tu comprends qu'il est logique que je te les laisse.

Pardon,

Ron


End file.
